


當年

by RONG_FEI



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI
Summary: 鯊魚個人向（微鯊虎，偶爾普梅）
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/ Sergei Ivanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 【当年】舞步

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鲨鱼个人向，鲨虎友情，虎熊爱情。  
> 我后悔了我为甚么要脑子一热啊我，不过，也真的很久没有写鲨鱼蜀黍了，藉此证明自己真的是一个鲨鱼粉，并没有爬墙爬得乐不思蜀（才怪。  
> 答应一笑的文。  
> 酒吧跳舞确有其事，其余纯属瞎编，勿上升真实。

05年，八月十日，莫斯科，微雨。

黄昏时分，太阳堪堪落下，一个身形瘦高的金发男人步履匆匆地下了座车，三步并作两步往新奥加廖沃的大理石台阶飞奔而入，风夹带起了西装的下摆，梳得整齐的背头随之飘散。

官邸总管忙不迭地替男人引路。

男人只是轻轻点了点头谢绝总管，便一个人轻车熟路地向二楼的大书房走去。

五年足以使他对这里的一切了如指掌，更甚于这座宅邸的主人。毕竟，宅邸的主人没有时间在这座巨大的官邸里探险，倒是他，有的是等待的时间四处逛逛。

他勉强可以算是一个热爱刺激的人，例如听重金属的摇滚乐，还有公然偷溜去看芭雷舞，甚至于和同僚微服私访酒吧。

他迫不及待地想要见到他的好友，而旅行中的美好就是使他飘飘欲仙的最佳导火索。

要是再来一点酒精的升华就再好不过了。

伊万诺夫雀跃地扣了扣书房的门板。

大办公桌后，联邦的总统先生转过身来，扬了扬手里的报纸，「我都看见了。」

伊万诺夫对着好友兼上司无奈地摊了摊手。不得不说，这也的确很像他的作风。

报纸上斗大的单词彷佛是在嘲笑部长先生遇人不淑，连一时兴起的艳遇都叫人公诸于众了。

只有他们两个至交好友互相知道，这番艳遇也实在不是出于本意，不过就是半推半就，顺水推舟罢了。

逢场做戏，顺便给地方长官卖卖面子。然后，弥补一下近来太过规矩的生活。

那时候的他们都还意气风发，也难免年轻气盛，想起什么来也就做些什么荒唐事。

海参崴，七月的最后一天，海军日。

偏远的远东地区迎来了联邦的预备役上将，现任的国防部长——谢尔盖．鲍里索维奇．伊万诺夫。

穿着正式的黑色西装，伊万诺夫不着痕迹地整理着袖口，宝蓝色的袖扣在刚刚被无聊的主人反复地婆娑了许久，以至于歪了肉眼不可见的几度。

远东的全权代表和旧称海嵾威市的市长先生神秘地绕过几位将军，搭着号称是文职的部长先生的肩不知道低语了些什么。

随行的安保队长不由地挑了挑眉，有了不太好的第六感。

事实如可怜的安保队长所料。

入夜时分，他们大部分的人都被留在了旅馆，连几位位高权重的随访将军们也不例外。

太平洋舰队的负责人似笑非笑，而远东军区的大将更是难掩笑意。

他们深知自己的长官不会当众出糗，但仍然好奇，酒量极佳的官僚们如何消遣上司。

伊万诺夫靠在漂流木雕刻的吧台前，接过市长递过来的酒水，削成圆球状的冰块在粉蓝色的鸡尾酒中叮叮当当地碰撞着杯缘。

听说，这杯调酒是当地著名的「蓝色太平洋」，由78%的伏特加和蓝莓果汁勾兑而成，来回沉淀的果汁营造出海面上深浅不一的色调，而浓烈的酒精则意味着大海的热情，还有那平静无波下深不可测的危险。１

酒吧里的音乐有些太热闹了。

前特工习惯性地摸了摸西装内侧的口袋，而那里却空空如也。在以前，西装的内侧口袋可是接头的情报员们藏字条、暗器，或迷药的好所在。

彷佛最接近心脏的地方对他们而言就是最安全的地方，也是一个人最真实、最毫无保留的秘密的最佳栖身之所。

他们喜欢那里被武器庇护的美好感觉。

虽然不至于离了武器就缺乏安全感，但长期危机四伏的工作经历也让伊万诺夫在人多的地方不由自主地渴望烟硝的护身，哪怕只是一把火力不怎么样的袖珍型手枪。

他的好友曾经讥笑过那是最鸡肋的防身武器之一。

「干杯。」国防部长低头轻笑，五颜六色的灯光照映在蓝绿色的瞳孔周围，给金发的人镀了一层「绅士」的光晕。背靠着黑暗，却沐浴光明。

风度翩翩，也许说的正是眼前这个彬彬有礼的男人。２

分明是平凡至极的一群人，却偏偏成了整个酒吧最耀眼的焦点所在。

年轻的姑娘羞涩地捧着酒杯，在朋友的起哄下朝伊万诺夫走了过去。

眼尖的全权代表和市长先生不着痕迹地抽身向后退去，没有看见前特工有意无意扫过来的视线。谢尔盖甚至怀疑自己被同僚们的恶趣味给设局了。

「跳舞？」北方鲨鱼朗声轻笑，勾起来的尾音似乎是在对与眼前女孩同行的男士的挑衅，「有什么不可以呢？」

偶尔为之的话。

骨节分明的修长手指覆上女孩的纤细手指，伊万诺夫握上那双手，嘴角勾起了一个恰到好处、深情款款的笑意。

舞池边上的乐队应景地来了一首慢歌。

所有的灯光一剎尽灭，一盏暖黄色的光追逐着他们的脚步。温暖、浪漫，抑或是暧昧缓缓地从金色的发梢流泄而下，蓝的瞳孔勾人心魄，彷佛要将人看进心底，却又让人忍不住盯着那双眼，舍不得将视线挪开半秒。

男人抬起牵着女孩的手，身体跟着音乐微微晃动，脚步慢慢地向右滑行。

女孩顺从地将自己交给舞技精湛的领舞者。

伊万诺夫领着自己移动脚步的某一刻，娜斯佳３突然不好意思再将视线盯着眼前成熟的男士的脸孔不放，她低眸，宽厚的肩膀映入眼廉。

双颊火辣辣地烧烫着。

女孩听到自己略带紧张的嗓音：「喜欢海参崴的女孩吗？」她不想承认她自己被眼前这位首都来的优雅男士折服，可她又不得不承认，这是她见过最有魅力的男人，没有之一。

「当然。」

低沉的嗓音垂落耳畔，温暖的呼吸垄罩了整支慢舞。

「可我是一个有家室的人了，有妻子，还有两个儿子，我非常爱他们。」

家中妻子的面孔浮现眼前，两个孩子似乎也懂事了许多。伊万诺夫闭上眼，脚步随着音乐声移动，眉眼慢慢地弯了起来。

公式化的笑容很容易，可发自内心的微笑只有在想起自己最珍视的人事物时才会由衷而出。

谢尔盖想起好友说的，自己是一个「恋家」的男人。

他旋转着脚步，环着女孩的腰的手一拉一带，在音乐终止的那一刻将女孩送回她的同伴中心，北方鲨鱼温文地托起女孩的手，弯腰轻轻一吻：「祝你有一个美好的晚上。」

而他也迫不及待地想要飞回几千公里外的莫斯科，在第一时间见到自己美丽的妻子，还有让他又头痛又疼爱的孩子们。

他隽永的嗓音回荡在左近，彷佛是午夜钟响的那一刻，左右摆荡、余音回响不绝的浑厚钟声。

瞥了眼表，北方鲨鱼悄无声息地踱到安静处坐下，冰凉的酒液入口，火辣辣地一路从喉咙烧到胃部。

男人的思绪随意地发散着，并不理会人们遮遮掩掩或大大方方的好奇视线。

「不知道萨沙和谢廖什睡了没？」

「带什么礼物回去好？」

「谁说恋家不好？」

微醺的男人有些埋怨同僚们有意的陷害了，让他恨不得立刻就插翅飞回家去。

十几天后的新奥加廖沃。

电灯被迷迷糊糊地拍上。

伊万诺夫闭上眼，与另一双骨节分明的手掌十指交握，没有音乐，可鼓点早已烂熟于心。

七个节拍过后。

谢尔盖向右滑了一步，被带着的弗拉基米尔配合地后仰。他低头揽着好友的腰，俯身，扬起一个张扬的笑意。

复又起身。

两个人的额头恰到好处地贴在一起。温热的体温并着些许酒意，一阵酥麻。

「如何？」国防部长偏头看向书房门口。

书房的门不知道什么时候被打开了，走廊上暖黄的光线穿过狭窄的门框，在屋内铺散开来。而灯光下处，一个棕色卷毛的年轻人环手而立。

他伸出手，在身前击掌：「很精彩。」

不愧是克格勃培养出来的合格绅士，「让人望尘莫及。」

谢尔盖侧身鞠了个躬：「那么就换你来吧！」

比起很多人，也许北方鲨鱼最值得称道的一点就是他永远比谁都还要分得清楚，究竟谁才是舞台上真正的主角。

刚扬则扬，需抑则抑，手段圆滑却毫不含糊，甘心做一个幕后的操舵者。

冰块碰撞的叮当声响起，粉蓝色的液体被推到两人之间的长桌。

瓦洛佳和季玛总是最般配的。

弗拉基米尔笑着对自己年轻的办公厅主任伸出手。

「来吧！季玛。」

这次可不许再说不会。

看着调酒被一饮而尽，伊万诺夫带着笑意退了出去，还贴心地锁上了门。

心情愉悦，就连走路的脚步都还残留着刚刚的鼓点。

他好像也只有在好友和亲人面前可以笑得那般张扬了。

恢复一惯严肃的表情面具，北方鲨鱼摸了摸自己还有些酸麻的脸颊，可不能让人看见那副没正行的轻挑模样。

这儿可不是克格勃的任务现场。

「竟然被女孩子说可爱吗？」，北方鲨鱼不可思议地耸耸肩，「我亲爱的伊琳娜可没有这么说过。」

如他当日所说：「我是一个有家室的人，有妻子，还有两个儿子，我非常爱他们。」

纵然这世间有风情千万般，可他依然是他，早已不再会选择动情，因为已经有了最好、最值得把握和珍视的了。

BY 非

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> １调酒「蓝色太平洋」：瞎掰的，纯属走心的虚构。
> 
> ２风度翩翩，也许说的正是这个彬彬有礼的男人：为甚么写到这里我满脑子都是漂亮的贵族哥哥呜呜呜呜。不过，本质上来说，贵族哥哥和鲨鱼蜀黍其实是天差地远的两个人，无论是主张、作风、气质等等，他们都是两个绝对不相像的人，两个都很好。
> 
> ３娜斯佳：跟鲨鱼跳舞的女孩叫娜斯佳．恰谢瓦娅。
> 
> （真的寫得超爛）


	2. 【当年】也不多体谅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鲨鱼个人向（挂了普梅，如果冒犯到你请私信我，我立刻就删）  
> 纳长老视角（我真的找不到感觉所以拖他出来霍霍），后面穿插小谢尔盖（鲨鱼家二公子）视角。  
> 由于本文主要角色都叫谢尔盖，所以谢尔盖专指二公子，另外两位以姓氏替代。  
> （那甚么，发文求保佑，求我明天早九抢课东坡、荀子、孟子通通第一轮抢到。）

莫斯科十月的郊外，枯黄的树叶簌簌地往下落，已经有了一些入冬的凉意。

金棕发色的对外情报局长放下手中缀着人马吊饰的手机，缓缓地将手插入西服口袋。蓝宝石般的眼睛茫然了一下。

他迟疑地往办公区之上的楼层走去。

没有搭电梯，只是一步一步缓慢地走上被泛着莹莹绿光的逃生标志所照亮的阶梯。

他觉得自己的脑子越来越乱，有些事情就算想破脑袋也没有扯掰清楚。习惯了用证据和数字说话，任何一点超越现实的可能都让他有些不知所措。

「不应该的。」男人喟然叹了口气，内心无数个「为甚么」奔腾而过，却没有人来解答他的疑问。他知道，身为一个知心的朋友、贴心的同僚，他应该要去解决别人的问题，而不是频繁地发问。

更何况，有些问题生来就没有回答的人。

那是一个离奇的悬案，却没有多少人愿意提起。

「如果给不了你答案，你会埋怨我吗？」他想起了刚刚在手机里敲下的讯息。

那个人没有回答他，可他想，应该是不会的，但他也不想看着那个曾经意气风发，如今却是垂垂老矣的男人继续独自伤悲。

有些事情，为甚么就不能锲而不舍地去寻找答案呢？

扪心自问，纳雷什金是相信那些网络上流传的不靠谱猜测的，可他也有点不愿意相信，是甚么样的深仇大恨才可以如此残忍。

殃及池鱼，可那稚子何辜？

对／外情报局长的手指轻轻滑过了档案柜上的名条。

是「Иванов.С.А.」，而不是「Иванов.С.Б.」，更不是「Иванов.С. С.」。１

这样过时的、厚厚的纸本数据，在莫斯科城里的卢比扬卡也有一模一样的一份，可内容究竟一不一样，纳雷什金并不知道，因为他的好友、安全局大楼的主人不愿意带他去一探究竟，就连允许进入的纸条也不愿意为他签字。

纳雷什金一直都相信，他那位身为最大情报汇集地的好友一定知道些什么，只是不说，不告诉他们罢了。

他不是很了解那几位朋友们先后任职过的联／邦安全局，就连当年得知消息的渠道也跟他们不大一样。

说到底，「对／外」情报局，可笑的是在那件惨案上拥有的资料并不比负责洽商的外／交／部多上那么一点。

更何况，那时候的他连对／外情报局长都不是。

那位总／统先生知道的肯定又要更多了。

等纳雷什金收到出事了的消息的时候，已经是站在家门口天黑了大半。

他连家门都没有进，匆匆忙忙地搭了车就往城市的另一头赶。这本不关他一个杜马主席的事，告诉他也只是因为他们彼此间交情匪浅。

等他到了好友家中，先到的外／交／部长和安全会议秘书正站在外头抽烟，推开门，沉默的北方鲨鱼坐在客厅的沙发上，一样的吞云吐雾。

灰白色的烟雾弥漫，遮挡了男人憔悴的面容，纳雷什金觉得，自己的好友彷佛一夕之间苍老了许多，松弛的眼角泛着几抹刺眼的鱼尾纹，耸拉着眉眼，连平素挺直的后背都佝偻地弯了下去。

伊万诺夫撑着头，将烟蒂送进堆满着残骸的烟灰缸中，宽厚的手掌捂住了自己的面容。乱糟糟的家里，一句话却都传不进他耳里。

常开的电视机是死寂的沉默，卧房里传来低声的抽泣和刻意放缓的安慰声。

很乱很乱，乱得伊万诺夫连思考都没有办法。

身为情报人员的敏感让他第一时间不是相信消息来源的说词，而是仔细地推断自己最近是不是惹上了甚么麻烦。

强硬如他们，最怕的就是连累妻儿。

被保护得很好的妻子泣不成声，虚弱地软坐在卧房的床上，而另一个孩子不在身边，刚刚搭上了返国的飞机。

刚刚和幼子的通联中，他罕见强硬地让儿子立刻回到自己身边。

惊弓之鸟。

他过于害怕，如果这是一个阴谋的话。

正在等待着交涉的结果，外／交／部长轻轻地对刚刚赶来的总／统新闻秘书摇了摇头，佩斯科夫沉默了一下，随即以自己懂得阿拉伯语可以帮忙洽谈的借口逃离了这个过度压抑的场合，就连向总／统回报的措辞都让他无法出口。

「您自己来看看吧！」

而某位总／理则是连发生了什么事情都没有被通知。

纳雷什金抽开了伊万诺夫手里续上的香烟，坐在同僚身边，他顿时不知如何安慰。对一个骤然失去爱子的父亲，所有的安慰都太过苍白了。

他只是一位可怜的父亲。２

而不在是往日威风八面、斡旋摆阖，果断又睿智的北方鲨鱼。

「你说，为甚么会这样？」把头埋在手掌心里，伊万诺夫嘶哑着声音，脑袋里各种想法疯狂地叫嚣而过，「你说，他们是不是弄错了？」

「不是我的萨沙对吧？」

「不是我的萨沙……。」

「不会是我的萨沙……。」

「为甚么会是我的萨沙？」

强自绷着镇定的表情，背对着众人，终于伪装不住的伊万诺夫骤地抓住纳雷什金的肩膀，他嗓音沙哑、双目充血，痛苦地质问着对方，哪怕他知道这一切与对方无关。

而且眼前的人也不会知道为甚么？

他们都是问着为甚么的人。

任着好友力气过大地箝着自己的肩膀摇晃着，纳雷什金垂着眼不去看伊万诺夫，那双悲愤的眼彷佛能将人拽下最深、最黑暗的地狱里。

如果是阴谋，那么凶手应当被北方鲨鱼嗜血地撕扯成碎片。

惯于被当成神父般告解的人静静地听着同事口不择言、断断续续地推断着事情的经过，话语里还夹杂着与孩子过去生活的点点滴滴。

伊万诺夫一个人絮絮叨叨地说了大半个小时，将记忆里关于儿子的一切都翻找出来讲了个遍。

房子里的时间好像凝固了一般，唯一能让人感觉分秒流逝的只有不断堆高的烟灰缸。

安全局长和安全会议秘书不知道嘀咕了甚么，年纪较长的外／交／部长和对／外情报局长在数十通的电话过后被劝了回去。

巴维卡３的夜晚凉风习习，却无端地吹得让人心寒。

最后一个到来的总／统先生无声地掩上窗户，坐到了纳雷什金让开的位置，他老朋友身旁。

满室的情报人员相顾无言。

不知道是谁拿来了酒精和玻璃杯，还有人松了一口气说瓦洛佳终于来了。

他们只能沉默，只能陪伴，却说不出任何安慰的话语。

他们只能等着另一个孩子归来。

夜班的飞机落地之后，天空已经泛起了鱼肚的白。

情急下随便订的班机缺乏质量，年轻人黑着眼眶乘上早已等待在机场外的车辆。

乌云密布，风雨欲来。

「我突然觉得好冷好冷。」

长年被庇护在父亲羽翼下的大男孩茫然无措，而他年轻的妻子抱着他的手臂试图传递温暖。

谢尔盖脑子里还不断地回放着兄长同事打来的电话４，那头诉说噩耗的声音凸显紧张地颤抖着，似乎害怕自己接受不了，又或者是怒火中烧。

青涩的年轻人却几乎表现得和父亲一样成熟、冷静。

父亲让他立刻归家的冰冷语气掺杂着少见的严厉和说一不二，彷佛一盆冷水当头，将宛如还在梦中的他从不懂事的漩涡里扯出。

颤抖着手掏出家门的钥匙，小谢尔盖尝试了几次才勉强能将钥匙送进锁孔，他突然好想转身离去，逃得越远越好，好像这样就可以不用面对眼前的噩耗。

觉得卓美亚３的一切都不真实的他，一直到站在家门口才有一种真实的感觉。

「为甚么这不是一场梦呢？」

回手覆住妻子纤瘦的手掌，他推开了此刻他最不愿意面对的门。

安静的家就像每一个在平凡不过的早晨，像极了一座静静地等待着船只归来的避风港。

如果不是客厅大亮着的灯光，小谢尔盖几乎要以为什么事情都没有发生。

矮桌上东倒西歪着各种酒类，啤酒、红酒、威士忌，还有高浓度的伏特加，快满出来的烟灰缸旁堆栈着几盒不同味道的烟盒。

密不通风的室内弥漫着浓厚的烟草味，尼古丁令清醒的人头痛欲裂，令沉醉的人飘然欲仙。

沙发上坐着几个熟悉，或不太熟悉的长辈。

父亲颓然的模样使他吃惊。就连当年因为情报泄漏而匆匆逃离异国时，又或者苏／联解体回到祖／国时，他也没有见过自己父亲这个模样。

苍老、无力，彷佛神祇坠落凡间，不再无所不能，不再安稳地庇佑着他的子民。

年轻人好想扑上去抱住父亲大哭一场，可理智告诉他不可以。兄长不在了，他就是这个家仅剩的孩子，不是可以只懂得耍赖闯祸，却不懂得为父母分担烦恼的娇惯少爷。

厨房里绕出一个同样金发的人，男人深邃的眉眼写满了疲惫，鬓角发梢、下颔脸颊往下滚着水珠。

男人无声地走到年轻人身边，拍了拍在他眼里还是孩子的人的背，「都会过去的。」

虽然时间不能带回一个完整的儿子、兄长，却可以抚平某些不堪承受的痛楚。

小谢尔盖记得这个人是父亲众多的同僚之一，却实在想不起来对方为甚么会出现在自己家里的缘由。

男人让他好好陪伴父母，还说其他的事情他们会解决，包括找出悲剧的真相。

而那位同样不怎么熟悉的总／统先生无声地坐在父亲身旁，眼神似乎是在为同僚担保。

日子好像没有什么改变，除了一天一天衰老颓靡的父亲，还有节日聚会时永远缺了一个人的饭桌。当然，也渐渐地多了不同的小身影。

可谢尔盖知道，再多的欢乐都弥补不了父亲心中的缺憾。

也许生命中真的有甚么存在是不可替代的。

哪怕再来一个叫作「萨沙」的孩子。４

苍天何其不公，要一个疼爱着孩子的父亲在暮年承受那样的丧子之痛。

叼着零食晃进客厅，已经当父亲的谢尔盖瞥见自己父亲扔随手在柜子上的手机亮起了讯息的提示。

他好奇地划开屏幕，输进密码，一个问句映入眼帘：「如果给不了你答案，你会埋怨我吗？」

小谢尔盖掏出自己的手机，从最深处扒拉出输进去后就不曾使用过的电话号码。

「他在看篮球比赛。」

棕发的人将手机放回原位，凑过去看了一眼电视屏幕，顺便顺走喝剩三分之一的啤酒：「啧！要输了。」

「怎么不赶紧输一输呢？」他特别喜欢看父亲这个超级疯狂球迷在喜欢的球队输球后的郁闷模样。

他恍惚想起来，那天的父亲是被从蓝球场呼唤离开的，那时还未开场的球赛成了自己父亲罕见地不关心输赢的一场。

而不是球迷的他就更不可能知道最后的输赢了。

不过，他记得是有后续的，他们似乎是这么说：「我们希望这次胜利是对谢尔盖· 鲍里索维奇的支持，他现在需要的只是简单的人力支持，我们期待他再次出席CSKA的比赛。」５

有些吃力地抱着几迭档案册回到办公室，纳雷什金瞥了一眼惯常被搁在外头的手机，铂金的小人马吊坠反射着屏幕的光，亮着的讯息提示写着熟悉的名字，却是罕见的备注。

是「Иванов.С.С.」，而不是「Иванов.С.Б.」。

2014年……。

从那之后，就再也没有人敢在篮球比赛时打扰伊万诺夫，生怕这个不复往日意气风发，垂垂老矣的人想起了甚么不开回忆的过去。

篮球比赛成了所有人不去打扰的默契，也成了伊万诺夫最大的伤疤之一。

就连联／邦的总／统先生也曾因为听闻好友去看篮球比赛而推延了原本十万火急的紧急会议。

数十年的交情让他们没有人敢去揭那块伤痕累累，从来不曾愈合的伤疤。

也不多体谅，那是暮年丧子的悲痛。

那个父亲就从来没有放弃过找寻儿子溺水而亡的端倪过。

同为特／工出身，他们知道，所有离奇的事情都可以被阴谋所操弄，更遑论是发过几天后扑天盖地的八卦小报消息。

每个人都听过那些八卦背后的传闻，而那些传闻也成了爱子心切的北方鲨鱼紧咬不放的线索之一。

他们就从来没有怀疑过这不是一个阴谋。

纳雷什金一直记得自己说过的：「我们会解决之后的事情，包括找出悲剧的真相。」

当上了情报局长的他似乎有了更多的办法替好友追查真相，哪怕大多数时候，他的角色还是一个安分守己听着告解的神父，静静地看一个父亲如何为爱子追查真相。

他突然想起来上次在安全会议开场前，那位主管生态环保的特别代表是如何兴致勃勃地给他们几个老朋友讲诉海潮暗流的事情。

连离岸流都讲得头头是道……。６

有时候他们会觉得，其实悲剧的真相是甚么都已经不是那么重要了，最重要的是那只鲨鱼好好地过之后的每一天。

所以弗拉基米尔同意了他辞去办公厅主任的要求。

世道何其不公，让一个人幼年丧父、晚年丧子，让他一个人承受了那么多常人所不能忍的悲痛。

为甚么？

又哪里来那么多为甚么？

很多的事情本来就是没有答案的，不然又怎么会被称为「悬案」呢？

BY 非

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注：  
> 要写的超多，所以我就懒得写了ＱＷＱ（总之这事很复杂，我懒得科普）  
> 只写几个（没写的就不要当真了）：
> 
> 1.关于名字缩写（姓．父称第一个字母．名字第一个字母）  
> Иванов.С.Б.：鲨鱼蜀黍  
> Иванов.С.А.：大公子亚历山大（小名萨沙）  
> Иванов.С.С.：二公子谢尔盖（小谢尔盖、小伊万诺夫）  
> 大公子之死被称为悬案，官方说法之外还有一些猜测，本文采用阴谋论，就是有人暗杀。
> 
> 2.「他只是一位可怜的父亲。」来自外／网众多网友。
> 
> 3.地名  
> 巴维卡：鲨鱼家所在的地名  
> 卓美亚：中东地名，大公子溺水的地方  
> （资料来自二公子采访）
> 
> 4.根据二公子采访，大公子的死讯由大公子的同事打电话告诉他的；同根据采访，二公子说如果自己有的是男孩要和兄长取同样的名字，不过生下来是女孩。
> 
> 5.此资料源自 @二公子观察员   
> 「我们希望这次胜利是对谢尔盖 · 鲍里索维奇的支持，他现在需要的只是简单的人力支持，我们期待他再次出席CSKA的比赛。」
> 
> 6.根据官方说法，大公子溺水是因为离岸流，非官方八卦我就不提了。


End file.
